Sacrifice
by QueenOfFanFicWorldLoveGunner
Summary: Because they're gone, all dead and gone. Pointless oneshot set in an AU. Konan's POV.


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Akatsuki or anything else Naruto-related.

HEEEEEY EVERYBOOODYYYY! 8D

My new beta Ember Nyx got me to post this. Oi saracantenico... I don't know what I just said.

(PRAYERS 2 JAPAN!)

So anyway, originally, this was the prologue for a Harry-Potter-Akatsuki crossover. But since the plot came out like a overly optimistic version of Little Kunai's 'Far From Home'...

I LUVVLEZ FAR FROM HOME! IT ISH AWESOME!

I can't think of what else to say, hng, basicly, a story of Konan totally hating war. Weeee. War ish bad.

The setting is AU, you can kind of get the gist of what's happened from reading. weeeee. Behold, as I continue to depict Konan with severe abandonment issues.

_EDIT: I would have posted this a while ago but Fan Fiction was screwing everybody up~_

-**Sacrifice**-

_They're gone, they're gone, they're all dead and gone._

But that can't be true. Because then I don't have any reason to live for.

Someone, no, most of them. Of course. They must be alive. They couldn't possibly have been taken out by... by _this._

This war I've spent so much of my live surpressing. The war dear Naruto swore he would overcome. It's over, and it will never happen again.

_But where are the others?_

_Gone._ No, it's silly to think that. disrespectful. Why if Deidara could read minds he'd have your head right now. Silly girl. Silly, silly girl.

_Silly Konan. Stupid Konan. Weak Konan. Dying Konan..._

In all reality, of course. Hidan is most certainly alive. He could very well be a pile of ashes right now, or chopped into bits and buried again. Maybe even wandering the deserted battlefield right now. But regardless, he is technically alive.

However, if that second option is true, then better hope Kakuzu be alive. Otherwise, I'd better break out some sewing skills, and maybe scrap up the money for a good set of earplugs.

Humor. Humor is my sustance at the moment. I just need to think of how hilarious my comrades are. And try not to think about how many of them are dead.

_It's not outlandish for all of them to have survived._

_Sacrificed for this horrid, disgusting war we've been working so long to prevent._

I'm trying to remember the last one I saw. Pain is behind me, Hidan was ahead of me. Itachi is somewhere far, far to the west.

_Or maybe, just maybe he found his brother. I'd rest with that option even if it meant he wouldn't be with me._

No one else in Akatsuki has a family. Itachi had only his brother left to him, and it's best they stay together.

Sasori. I can't remember if his Grandmother participated in this battle. Even if she did, she's probably still alive.

_Stop being so grim and silly, they have to be alive. They have to be..._

Naruto, beyond a doubt. My precious Naruto is still alive. Poor fool is probably looking for me.

_Or Jiraiya-Sensei. But I can't think of those options. The nine problems I have attatched to me are bad enough._

Well, I guess Tobi can be dead. But he's also the least likely to be. I wouldn't miss him though. But that's selfish, and I can't let selfishness taint any good karma I'm calling for. In my head I can imagine the lot of them coming back to me. But even in this dreamy image, there's some missing.

I don't know why my minds eye would exclude Kisame or Zetsu from the return. Sasori, well, I suppose I can understand he would be asking to die. And like I said with Tobi.

But in my head, Pain's leading the pack to pick be up. Itachi's panting and exausted. Deidara's covered in mud and probably other substances, but he's grinning, trying to look cool and heroic to me. Hidan's coming up the rear, complaining refreshingly, while Kakuzu holds only cuts and bruises. And when I think about it, there's a very small few even capable of cutting or bruising Kakuzu.

In afterthought I wish for Naruto and Jiraiya-Sensei to be there. But the sense tainting my mind tells me not to keep my hopes up.

It was dead quiet before. But now I can hear wind. I think I've been rolling around in the dirt for thirty minutes. Thirty minutes since the noises stopped. Thirty minutes since the war ended.

_If medic ninjas were coming they'd be here by now._

We were thrown out by our own villages. Yet we were given a choice. A choice between certain death in a small, cold room from some stranger. Or a 50/50 chance on a battlefield. Fighting for the freedom we ourselves never got.

Deidara, Kisame, Kakuzu. They left their homes because they were mistreated or used. Hidan left his because he didn't like their cowardice. Itachi, however he chose for himself the option of leaving, did so due to the fact... the fact... the very _fact_ that, to put it bluntly, there was no hope for him or his brother. Itachi gave his entire life away, freedom, reputation, the chance of being hailed a hero and savior. To instead become one of us, to be hated, exiled, and sent on a suicide mission. In return for his brother, alone, to have hope.

Which his brother threw away might I add. His brother fell from his own platform of grace. A platform built on Itachi's sacrifices, tears and blood.

But he wasn't sent to do this. Young Sasuke Uchiha is in a cozy Hospital bed, because for some reason, my precious, _precious_ Naruto sacrificed for him too.

_My precious, precious fool..._

As I attempt to stand, I notice just how many gouges I have in my body. I don't know if I've lost too much blood, or if an organ is now horribly damaged. But if I start walking, I won't have to think as much...

I don't know how many of the people I love are dead, or how many of the people I hate are alive. I don't even know which way I'm going to go.

I don't have to go over my own sacrifices. I know them all too well.

And if I don't keep breathing, I can add my life to my list of sacrifices.

_Oh well, at least the war is won._

-**End**-

After that, would be when it goes to the next chapter, at Hogwarts, Dumbley-dore and Micky-McGonagall are walking around looking for Mistah' Longbottomz wand. And then Snapey-snaperson and Hagrid-Kun run over like 'HEY! GUESS WHUT! WE FOUNDED A BLUE LADY!'

XD so, shyea, and then she's nursed to health and teaches everyone Defense Against the Dark Arts and when it is discovored that all the Akatsuki are alive, they all start for Hogwarts...

And... I dunno, something happens. XD


End file.
